Wings of Fire
by TheGuardianofNon-Fiction
Summary: Lucifer has grown weak from tormenting Sam and making sure that he could escape the Cage with the young Winchester. Now he is a human, and requires a mortal servant to help him survive. Emily Moore was nothing more than a medical school student, until Lucifer picked her to do his bidding. What happens when the Angels find out? When the Demons do? Rated T (May go up.)


**A/N:;: I really hope that whoever is deciding to give this story a chance sticks through it all the way with me!**

**(Disclaimer: I only own what is mine, so, yeah...)**

* * *

The Winchester brothers received a distress call not even three hours ago from their current destination, the call coming from their friend Castiel. They did not get enough information during the call to really tell what was going on, so they figured that they would need to be cautious during this trip. If they weren't, then they could run the risk of getting themselves killed.

"We should be focusing on the mark, Dean, I don't think it's a good idea for us to come all the way out here when you-" Dean cuts Sam off before he could finish that statement.

"This is Cas, Sam, we can't just leave him to fend for himself. That's not who we are." His tone has finality in it, telling Sam that he wasn't joking around, and he wasn't changing his mind. True, the Mark of Cain had become a nuisance to the two brothers, and a pain for Dean himself. But Dean is positive that they would be able to solve this issue sooner rather than later, and then return to their 'Normal' lives.

"I'm just saying that we're risking you going all Demon again." Sam grumbles under his breath, although Dean could still hear him. The brothers had been arguing throughout the entire drive, but Dean had won every single time.

"It's not going to happen. Besides, the house is right up ahead, there's no reason to turn back." Dean states, looking at the crooked house as he stops the Impala. He doesn't want to get too close since that could warn whatever creature that is inside of their presence, and possible destroy Cas if they haven't already. As Dean studies the house he takes notice of the caved in roof, the front door that was blown off of it's hinges, how the windows just look like holes in the walls... It was just another abandoned home, not unlike what the boys have to deal with every day, but something felt different about it. Something just felt... Wrong with it. Dean shakes off the feeling and gets out of the car, motioning for Sam to follow.

Dean goes to the trunk of the Impala, tugging out several materials that they may need to get the job done. He and Sam both figure that whatever it is, it isn't an Angel. If it had been then Cas wouldn't have asked them for help, it would have been an easy job for him. In that case, it wouldn't have been a Demon either, since they have shown to have been weaker than the Angels in the past. Anything that is below that? They have absolutely no idea.

"It could be an Archangel, aren't there still a few of them left?" Sam states. This gets Dean's head racking for answers, because Sammy is right about this one. There are still other Archangels left, Archangels who are stronger than Castiel, who could kill him with the mere flick of their fingers.

"Then I guess we had better take this sucker." Dean pulls out the Angel Blade, one that Castiel had given him just a few days ago. Cas had always worried for Dean, and began to worry even more when the Mark of Cain came to Dean. He knew what the mark would bring, and wished that Dean would have never had to have carried that burden with him.

Cas always tries to take care of Dean.

"Right, then I guess we should move in." The two brothers gaze at each other for a few moments, before a grin comes to Dean's lips. He knows that whatever it is, just like how they have done in the past, they would succeed. If everything they have faced has not put them down, then how could they expect it to happen this time?

Moments later the brothers are at either end of the house, Dean deciding to take the back door, while Sam decides to take the front. A breeze coming from the north hits their skin, chilling them to the bone as they begin to enter the household. Silence is all they are met with at first, and then slow creaking of the wood beneath their feet, whispers that travel with the wind... It was something out of a horror movie. The two brothers continue to walk deeper and deeper into the home, until-

Until they run into each other right in the middle of the house.

They had traced Castiel's call back to here, and yet when they arrive they find nothing but an old, broken down home. There are no signs of a struggle, battle, nothing to give proof to them that Cas was here just a few hours ago. But for how frantic the Angel had sounded on the other end of the line, Dean knew that something had to be up, and whatever it was, it had happened here.

"Maybe he-" A loud banging noise comes from underneath them, causing them both to shift their gaze to the floor. The banging ceases after just a few moments, and the two brothers gaze up at each other with triumphant expressions; he's underneath the house.

Dean had noticed something that looked like an opening right before he entered the house from the back, but he had kept that thought to himself at the time. He thought that it was more important to search the house first, and after they had searched through it and found nothing he had completely forgotten about it. But now that it comes back to his mind he leads Sam to where it is, finding out that it is a storm cellar that goes into tunnels beneath the house. He remembers having to go through something like this quite a number of years ago, before Sammy began hunting with himself and their dad. But whatever this is, it's something more powerful than what they had to face back then.

Dean walks into the cellar first, slowly and carefully making his way down the long tunnel. Sam follows right after him, his gun raised forward to cover Dean in case something bad happens. There is a light at the end of the tunnel, proving that they had been right about their theory. Voices are being spoken in hushed tones, goign silent once the two are only mere feet away from the end. Before they can enter, though a figure steps out in front of them.

"Cas?" Dean questions, seeing the Angel stand before him with no injuries.

"Dean, Sam, I think the two of you may want to sit down before-"

"Castiel, please, they're grown men. I'm sure they can handle a little bit of information overload." A feminine voice interrupts Cas, and when the two finally enter the room they see a girl dressed in an old, brown and green frayed sweater and sweatpants that are torn and frayed at the ends, covered in mud. The woman isn't wearing shoes or socks, and her dark hair is tangled, sticking out every which way. Her brown eyes are filled with annoyance and impatience, as though she had specifically been waiting for the two of them to get here.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, but the answer does not come from her.

Behind the woman a shadow appears, the movement of it being menacing and graceful at the same time. His icy blue eyes show no emotion, although the two of them could almost feel the hatred radiating off of his body. His stance is the same as when he was bored, slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets. Even the hair is still the same as they last saw it, cropped, short, and dirty blonde.

"Lucifer."

* * *

**_3 Years Ago_**

Emily always made sure that she left work on time to get home to feed her dog, knowing that if she didn't then the little shit would destroy her house. Abby had eaten out the drywall of her apartment once before, and she didn't want her to end up doing the same to her newly bought home. So this is what her schedule usually consists of; Waking up, eating, going to school, going to work, eating dinner, feeding the dog, then going to bed. If she has time then she will usually throw in taking a shower in the mornings, but sometimes she has to wait until late at night to do so. Plus there's homework and essays, leaving her with about three to four hours of sleep before she has to get up and repeat the cycle.

Being a college student is exhausting for her, but at least she can say that she has a future ahead of her. Her older sister would have been proud of her if she knew that she was following in her footsteps, well, sort of. Jessica had always been more into law than the medical field, but Emily finds herself more interested in the prospect of helping people who are injured, specifically children. But still, she is sure that Jessica would be proud to know that she is making something of her life.

The streets are nearly empty at this time of night, which would have scared her if she wasn't so used to it by now. The darkness had been a fear of hers ever since she was a small child, which is why she now sticks to the street lamps to avoid any kind of shadows. It always seemed as though the shadows of the night would swallow her whole if she allowed them to...

Emily breathes a sigh of relief when she sees her house just up ahead, knowing that this torture is almost over. Every night she has to face her fear again and again, and every night she can feel herself growing stronger because of it.

As she puts her keys through the lock of her front door she can hear her dog whimpering on the other side, scratching on the white wood. Abby is probably feigning starvation since she is still five minutes late, and the dog hates it when Emily comes home late. As soon as Emily walks through the door she is bombarded with happy yips and yelps from the dog, Abby jumping up on her leg as if to ask 'Where is my food, human'?

"Hold on Abby, just give me a minute." Emily laughs, patting the pup on the head as she walk by. Abby runs into the kitchen ahead of Emily, but the college student decides to move to her bedroom first to set her things down. Once she finishes that she heads back towards the kitchen, pausing when she sees that the light is already on. Strange, when she last walked by it she could have sworn that the light was off...

Emily slowly rounds the corner to reveal that the kitchen is empty, meaning that her imagination is playing tricks on her.

She shakes her head and moves to the dog bowl, taking the water left over from her water bottle to fill up one of the bowls. Then she goes to the pantry, pulling out the large dog food bag to pour the food in the bowl. After Abby begins to eat happily, Emily begins to make her own dinner since she has only had breakfast that day. The strange feeling from before is completely gone from her mind now as she focuses on heating up the leftover spaghetti from the previous night, humming along as she does so. Spaghetti was her sister's favorite dish, so as Emily grew to love and think of Jessica as a role-model, she grew to love the dish as well.

After she is done heating it up she begins to eat, pondering over her day and what she would have to do the next day. Luckily she didn't have any homework or essays to complete tonight. This would leave her time to herself, to maybe finish that novel that Ben had given her before leaving work a couple of nights ago. As she loses herself in her thoughts she soon finishes her food, a yawn coming from her mouth. Well, maybe she should try to catch up on the hours of sleep she had lost instead.

Emily rises to her feet, stretching her arms above her head as she walks out of the kitchen. She flicks the light off as she leaves the kitchen, Abby following after her. But as Emily continues down the hallway Abby stops, looking back in the direction of the kitchen as though she could hear something that her master couldn't.

"Abby, come on girl!" Emily calls back to the rat terrier, catching her attention and causing her to follow after her master once again. Emily lifts up the small dog and places her on her bed, turning on her nightlight, and then finally shutting off her bedroom light.

What she didn't know, though, was that the kitchen light was on again.

* * *

**A/N:;: Okay, so I haven't technically introduced Lucifer into the story yet. But I am going to in the next chapter! **

**I just needed to put some background on the OC, and do a mix of the ending/beginning to add drama!**

**Please review?**


End file.
